


Our Birth by Sleep

by Kokopcrabs



Series: The Morality And Sacrifice of Son Golin [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidentally chosen by the keyblade, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Loss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homesickness, Humor, I know this sounds stupid, Loss of Trust, Mental Health Issues, Temporary Character Death, You Fucked Up, but just role with it, it'll be fun, trust me - Freeform, you fucked up eraqus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokopcrabs/pseuds/Kokopcrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world around you has shifted into something unrecognizable, it is then that you will see the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Birth by Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And on that fateful day...

Looking back, some might say I made a stupid decision, that I should have never helped him, I shouldn't have grabbed that strange weapon. I shouldn't have, but I did.

I sprinted off into the woods surrounding my house. My Daddy was dead and my brother was kidnapped. I was furiously wiping away tears, trying to see ahead of me, but everything was just so blurry. My legs finally gave out and I stumbled and fell. My legs and arms were in pain, my body sore from fighting, and my chest felt like it was being crushed. I was shaking furiously, I was just so frustrated. I wasn't strong enough to stop him, I couldn't save Daddy, and now who knows what was happening to my brother. I was weak and stupid. So very stupid. I could feel my chest tighten up, and I clutch at my heart, because sometimes...curling up on yourself can make you feel a bit more secure. And I just let myself crumble and break. I let out sobs even though I was trying to hold back as much as I could, I tried to be strong, but I was only five. 

I was still just a child.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I was awoken by the sound of a scuffle. I don't know how I fell asleep, I guess I was just so exhausted. I looked around trying to sense where it was coming from. I ran down to a small clearing and ducked behind a bush, peeking through the leaves. There was this man with dark hair, tan skin, some scar on his cheek, and held some weird key thing. I looked past him to see some weird creatures, they were as black as the void and had these piercing golden eyes. 

"What should I do? He looks as though he can han-" And as soon as I had said that, one of the creatures made a huge whirlwind knocking me and the man against the trees. I looked up to see that the man had passed out from hitting his head to hard, and the monsters dashed for his strange weapon. My heart was filled with dread, that thing had to be important, and he had just dropped it! I got up and sprinted to the astonishing blade.

"No! Don't!" The man was still dizzy, he could barely speech, but he had to warn the child, if they even lay a finger on it...

"Don't worry Mister! I'll get rid of them!" As soon as I grasped the odd thing, I suddenly felt a huge rush shoot threw me. Stumbling a little I positioned my hands on the hilt and got in the stance Grandpa taught me. Left foot back, right foot front, left heel slightly raised, knee's straight, hold the blade in front of you, the tip pointed at their neck. I slashed and hacked at those things, but seeing as I was never properly trained in sword fighting I was knocked down as soon as I started. I got up only to be struck down again. I had taken out two, I think there were three maybe five left? I was so dizzy, I was seeing double. And yet I got up again, because that's what dad taught me, I had to stand up and keep going. I kept evading and swinging, but I stumbled and missed. 

"Aaugh!" One suddenly had kneed me in the stomach, and my lungs collapsed. I was kicked again, this time sending me a few feet away. My lungs were screaming for air as I gasped and coughed trying to breathe right again. The blade was still in my death grip, they couldn't pry it from me even if they killed me. As if on queue, those things jumped to attack, I just held the blade over my body, trying to guard as best as I could. This was it...

"Mega Flare!" My eyes shot open to see the man shielding me, and without warning, a searing light that could make anyone blind appeared. The enemies were engulfed in flame. He had taken them all out in one shot...unbelievable. "Are you alright?" He reached out to help me sit up. "Uurghh!" I hissed, I felt like my lugs were being stabbed. "Here, move your hand." I did what he asked and regretted it as soon as the pain intensified. "Shh, it's alright I won't hurt you. I just need to see if you broke anything." He put some pressure on my ribs and I made it clear that it hurt. He took his hand away and looked for any bleeding. "Hold still, alright?" He smiled, and I felt safe. "Alright." I nodded and let him do his work. 

There was this strange green glow that surround his hands and abruptly flowed around me. I felt tingly and all my pain went away. "What was that?" I asked. "It's a magic spell that heals wounds." Magic!? "Can you teach me?!Please?!" He chuckled "No, I'm afraid not. It takes a lot of training and dedication. Proper training would be needed." My heart dropped, I thought I could be more useful. 

He looked away deep in thought. "What's your name?" He questioned, his aura changing. "Son Golin. What's yours?" I hesitantly answered. "Call me Master Eraqus, Golin." He picked up his sword, turning it in his hands. 

"Golin, do you know what you did by wielding this blade?" Master Eraqus swiftly changed from a friendly face, into a strict teacher. It made my anxiety spike. "N-No. D-Did I do som-something wrong?" I was worried that I would be harshly scolded. He sighed as I held my breathe, "No. Well, yes and no. You see, I'm not from this world, Golin. The stars you look upon at night? Those are worlds giving off their light, and this blade, the Keybalde, is what connects them. By laying but a finger on it, you unlock the ability to be chosen by the blade." He stood and I soon followed. "Golin by using this Keyblade you have the ability to wield one your own, if chosen. And when that time comes and you are granted this ability, you will have to leave your home to train to become a Keyblade Master." 

I was so confused. "T-There's no way that I'm capable of wielding it, why would it even choose me?" I couldn't fully understand all this, would I be able to come home? "You're joking, right? This is just some made up story that adults make to scare children, right?" 

The Master chuckled and bowed on one knee. "I wish I was, a child should never be given such a fate as this, you will face dangerous force's, things that you can't yet see, but you have a heart of light, you're fully capable." He tuned the blade in his hand, the hilt pointed at me. "In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend- no ocean shall contain you then. No more boarders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." I hesitated, I looked at him for recurrence. He was radiating with kindness, and all my doubts slipped. 

I then took the blade in hand, sealing my fateful end.

**Author's Note:**

> All Credit Where Credit Is Due
> 
> Golin Belongs Here With Me


End file.
